


【all正】風之所向

by sealfaceAL



Series: 風之所向 [1]
Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 大家都愛正守大哥。他會知道的。
Relationships: all/sumimura masamori
Series: 風之所向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073558
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我就，想看正守大哥被愛。希望他也能幸福、被人選擇。畢竟他那麼好

墨村正守走在夜行的走廊上，覺得事情有點不對勁。  
是冰浦一臉欲言又止的想跟他說話嗎？還是行正剛要叫住他就被斐葉拽走？總覺得今天的夜行眾人似乎特別躁動。  
當然，夜行裡的年輕人本來就挺活潑的。尤其自烏森與裏會的騷亂平息後，又過了四年；身為夜行的首領，又在戰後負責了招募新血的工作，加上自己也是二十幾歲的年齡，正守自認對年輕人的血氣方剛有一定的認知。

不過－－

「首領、首領！」頂著一頭黑色鬈髮的少女小操朝著他跑了過來。  
「喔，小操放學了啊。怎麼了？」正守停下腳步，對因快跑而有些喘的女孩露出微笑，「不急，慢慢說。」  
「首領不忙嗎？」小操仰頭望著正守，體貼的說：「還有工作的話，先去忙沒關係的。」  
「今天的任務結束了，也沒有特別緊急的工作，沒問題的。倒是小操想說什麼？」四年的時間讓女孩長大了不少，正守看著已到自己胸膛高度的小操，不禁有所感概。  
說不定會變成和時音一樣的高挑類型呢。他想。  
無關乎異能與否，孩子就是長得這麼快吧。  
「就是……首領有交往的對象嗎？」

－－對了，就是這個。  
除了躁動以外，還有對自己的異常關注。

沒料到會被問及情感狀況的正守被殺得措手不及，「……為什麼問這個呢？」  
「今天學校的同學聊到自己父母的交往過程，」小操的眼神直率，「所以想問問首領的！」  
面對少女的坦承，正守莫名感到一陣心虛。  
不知是對於自己二十好幾仍無相關經歷可講，還是對於小操提到的「父母」。  
也許在夜行的生活，並不能說不幸福，但那份幸福與在父母照顧下無憂無慮長大的幸福，一定還是有所不同吧。

「那真是抱歉啊，目前沒有呢。」他抬頭望向在庭院玩耍的其他孩子，嘴角帶上了笑意：「想著現在這樣也很好，就沒想過其他的事了。」  
「咦～首領這樣不行吧？」小操皺起眉，說教似的豎起手指：「不是有個說法是說，不進則退嗎？」  
「不過，沒有對象也沒辦法吧？」正守辯駁道。  
「首領沒有喜歡的人嗎？」小操問道，「啊，喜歡的人有很多、是夜行的大家這類的不算！」  
面對少女一臉「別想敷衍」的氣勢，正守默默把到嘴的說詞吞回去。  
「那就沒有了。」他訕訕地道。  
「明明有那麼多人喜歡首領？」  
「沒有喜歡的人，跟有沒有人喜歡我無關吧。」正守無奈地笑道，「而且哪來的『那麼多人』啊？」  
「首領真是－－」小操半瞇起眼。

「－－呆子！」

正守就這麼一頭霧水的回到了自己的房間。  
「呦！小朋友！」無道的靈體一派悠閒的躺在榻榻米上，對他舉起一隻手，「怎麼啦？難得的七夕卻這麼早回來？」  
「我可不像無道先生那麼受歡迎。」正守淡淡地回道。  
「欸～你在謙虛嗎？」無道笑瞇瞇的說：「明明衝著你加入夜行的年輕人那麼多？」  
「那和交往不是一回事吧。」正守頓了頓，「而且就說了，我和無道先生不同，不會對部下出手的。」  
「很難說吧，」無道輕盈的飄了起來，湊近年輕的後輩，「那要是反過來呢？」  
「反過來？」正守望著笑得狡黠的無道，困惑的問：「你指什麼？」  
「如果是你的部下對你出手呢？」無道玩味的道：「那麼疼愛部下的小朋友，拒絕的了嗎？」  
「……我的部下和你不同，不會有那種事。」正守嘆了口氣，「何況真的要談辦公室戀情的話，再怎麼說也輪不到跟我談吧。」  
至少也是刃鳥、亞十羅或春日小姐之類的啊。他打趣地說。

無道在空中翻了個圈，以盤腿坐的姿勢定在正守面前。  
「嗯……我從很早以前就想說了。正守你啊－－」他的神色帶著少有的認真，「在人際關係上面，搞不清楚狀況是不行的。」  
「……姑且不論你所謂的『狀況』是指什麼，但我可是上司。」正守撇過頭，「和屬下談戀愛，可是違反職場倫理的。」  
「你只是不想面對別人的感情吧。」  
「到底是誰有感情了……總之你不要隨便亂猜。」正守沒好氣的說：「反正我就是沒有對象。」  
怎麼最近老是有類似的對話。他嘀咕著道。

無道嗤笑道：「你就逃避吧，看你能逃多久。」  
「這不是逃避，是有自知之明。」正守頓了頓：「我可不是什麼適合交往的對象。」  
「……這樣被動可不像你的風格啊，小朋友。」無道的眼神近乎憐憫，「無所作為只會喪失主動權的，在失去控制之前試著自己選擇，不好嗎？」  
「承蒙你關心。」正守瞥了他一眼，「難得的七夕早早回來－－這就是我的選擇。」  
「……看來你有思考過嘛。」無道低頭沉默了一會，在抬頭時已回復了平常那捉弄似的奸笑，「那麼，難得的七夕，就由無道先生我來陪小朋友吧～」  
「那還真是糟糕的七夕啊。」


	2. Chapter 2

雖然無道的話正守是一個字都不信，不過事實證明，他的部下真的不太尋常。

餐廳裡，正守面對著難得的七夕大餐－－以及那些來自下屬們的莫名灼熱、若有似無的視線，覺得頭都要痛了。  
「各位，」他放下碗，幾乎要嘆氣，「難得的七夕，刃鳥她們又把晚餐做的這麼豐盛，麻煩你們認真吃飯好嗎？」

「我們很認真啊，」一旁的影宮把飯扒進嘴裡，順手把香菇丟進正守碗裡，「既然首領這麼說，代表首領也沒認真吃飯吧。」  
「是你們的視線太明顯……」正守夾起香菇，試圖突破影宮筷子的防衛丟回他碗裡，「還有，至少當著我的面不要挑食。你這樣會長不高吧。」  
「我還在成長期！」被戳中痛處的影宮筷子一頓，那塊可憐的香菇突破筷子的空隙，掉回碗中。「倒是首領已經不能再長了吧，小心被我超越啊！」他悻悻的咀嚼著香菇，不服氣的說。  
「你不挑食的話，這句話的可信度會更高。」正守好整以暇地回道，「你們也是，你們的首領就這張臉，沒什麼好看的，專心吃飯。」

「可是、」小明忍不住了：「如果不看著首領，首領不會跑掉嗎？」  
「到底要跑去哪……」正守放下碗，「再說，為何不看著我我就會跑掉？」眼角捕捉到幾個青年成員的動靜，絕對有什麼事吧。他想。

「啊、我來說明吧。」另一邊的刃鳥適時的插嘴，拯救了坐立不安的孩子們，「是這樣的，今天早上，首領出任務的時候，扇七郎來過了。」

正守困惑的皺起眉，「扇七郎？他來做什麼？」  
「說難得的七夕，叫你晚上的時間留給他，這樣。」刃鳥說，「可能來的時候乘風降下和提出要求的氣勢挺有衝擊性的吧，年輕人們都有點受影響。」  
「他一直都那樣的。這輩子大概都不會改了。」正守嘆了口氣，「所以，他沒說是為什麼事來的？」  
「沒有。」  
「知道了。」正守把視線轉回殷切注意著他們談話的大夥，笑著道：「放心，會陪你們吃完飯的。」

「才不是吃飯的問題！」行正神色凝重的說道，「扇家很危險，首領知道的吧。」  
「尤其他現在是扇家家主，想做什麼可沒人阻止得了。」斐葉一臉嚴肅的補充。

「現在的扇七郎應該不至於。」正守摸著下巴思考著，「不過，聽起來也和公事無關……」

難得的好日子，離死神遠一些總沒錯。  
何況他接下來休假，龍姬也批准過，即使是公事也可以先放著。  
說到底，最近的夜行也沒和扇本家有什麼來往。有事應該也會由裏會的手續轉過來才對。

「刃鳥，吃完飯後我回老家一趟，他來你就說我這幾天不在。」思考一番後，正守對刃鳥這麼說道。  
「這樣沒關係嗎？」亞十羅問：「萬一他直接殺去首領家？」  
「他不會對非任務對象出手。」正守捧起飯碗，「而且，他好像和良守關係不錯。偶爾會聽良守提起他。對了，」他轉向冰浦，「冰浦要跟我一起回去嗎？你也很久沒和良守見面了吧？」  
「咦－－不公平，為什麼只有冰浦可以跟首領回去！」不等冰浦回答，小明不滿地說：「我們也想和首領過七夕！」  
「對啊，而且我和阿秀也很久沒見到良守了，幹嘛只邀冰浦？」影宮附和道。  
「你們是把七夕當聖誕還新年啊？只是情人節而已，不用大家一起過吧？」正守無奈地說，「小閃你也是，別跟著小明起鬨啊。」

「不是起鬨啦首領，」阿秀笑著說，「首領最近很忙，大家都有點寂寞啦。」  
「那真是抱歉哪，你們這些長不大的傢伙。」正守好笑的道，「講的我像幼稚園老師一樣，你們是幾歲啊？」  
「和幾歲無關，」小操正色說道，「首領不在就是會寂寞。」  
「唔哇，操姊，一臉正經地講出令人害羞的台詞欸！」  
「小明！」  
「哇、操姊對不起啦！」

在青年孩子們的一片笑聲中，彷彿被感染似的，正守揚起了嘴角。  
看來，這七夕也不壞嘛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 互動很清水的一章，CP感不濃。好想寫甜蜜點的互動或開車啊(癱


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 熬夜打出一堆嘴砲，我要死了(癱

有的時候，走夜路也是有好處的。  
比如當一個大男人帶著幾個少年走在路上的時候。

「被人看到的話不知道會不會報警哪。」鄰近住宅區，夜晚寧靜的街道上，影宮閃一邊跟著首領的腳步，一邊自言自語著道，「這像不像誘拐未成年現場？」  
「為什麼要報警？我們沒有被誘拐啊？」冰浦一臉迷茫的問，蒼藍的眼神天真無辜，活像要被拐賣的青少年。  
「大概是因為你長得太好騙了吧。」影宮壞心的說，「被誘拐的人也都會覺得自己不是被拐的啊。」  
「小閃真是的，別說這種話啦！」秋津譴責的說：「真要說的話，看起來像誘拐也是因為小閃長得太惹眼吧－－呀！是小閃先開始的，不要戳我啦！」  
「你們幾個……再提一次誘拐就給我回去。」隱忍許久的正守轉過頭來低聲訓斥，「三更半夜的吵成這樣，真的想逼住戶報警嗎？」  
「誰叫首領總是穿得這麼可疑。」秋津和冰浦一臉抱歉的低頭聽訓，小閃則不服氣地低聲嘟嚷，「死神還穿得比較像正派人士。」  
「我穿著可疑真是抱歉哪，剛才說死神很危險叫我不要赴約的又是誰啊。」正守抬手輕敲他腦袋，「七夕休假帶你回家還嫌我衣品，對你首領太失禮了吧？」

一陣風拂過，「哎呀，畢竟是某個放我鴿子的人的部下嘛，」清朗的男聲在耳邊響起，溫熱的氣息噴灑在頸間，「上樑不正下樑歪啊，墨村先生。」

正守幾乎要嘆氣，「你去過夜行了？」他轉身擋住了扇七郎梭巡在影宮等人身上的玩味視線，一手安撫似的握住短短一瞬便擋到自己面前、已經化出刀刃的冰浦的手腕，輕輕放下，「有損壞東西的話，我會寄請款單給扇本家的。」  
「你對我真不客氣欸……明明對其他人都很體貼。」扇七郎抱怨道：「我沒弄壞東西啦，也沒傷人。但你的部下對我也太有敵意了。你要慶幸我寬宏大量啊。」  
「你隨便跑到他們地盤還理所當然的提要求，是我的部下寬宏大量才對。」正守伸手讓幾個孩子走到前方，自己走在他們身後，隔開了他們與七郎的距離，「有什麼事？不是很急的重要公事的話，我這幾天休假，改天再談吧。」  
「別這麼冷淡嘛，好歹也是一起參戰過的夥伴啊，陪我過七夕不好嗎？你又沒有戀人。」扇七郎追上去走在他身旁，乖乖的離幾個少年一段距離。  
「不好。沒戀人也不想跟你過。」正守說，「與其跟一個不給你好臉色的男人過七夕，不如去找你那幾個朋友吧？聽說有幾個可愛的女孩子－－配你太可惜了。」  
「是啊，她們配我太可惜了。」七郎笑著道：「所以才來找你嘛。而且我很久沒看到良守了。」  
「講得像我就不可惜一樣……良守到底是什麼體質啊。」看了前方的冰浦和影宮，再加上扇七郎，「是可愛小動物和恐怖魔獸都一起吸引的概念嗎？」他自言自語著道。  
「誰是恐怖魔獸啊？你真的，只對我很不客氣欸。」七郎抗議地叫道：「難道還在對第一次見面的事記仇嗎？我已經道過歉了欸。」  
「我是沒記仇，不過第一印象很重要的。你的表現可沒優秀到能抵銷啊。」正守看著幾個孩子停在有著寬廣圍牆的門前，「好吧，你心心念念的良守就在前面了，開心吧。」他快步越過他們去開門，留下一臉不滿的扇七郎。

墨村修史一打開門就面對了奇怪的組合。  
一如既往笑的一臉爽朗的長子，一個看來正在鬧彆扭的帥氣青年，和對著青年一臉戒備的少年們。

「正守，影宮、秋津和冰浦都來啦！快進來吧！吃過飯了吧？」即使困惑，身為居家好爸爸，他還是笑容滿面的將人迎進，「這位是？」他轉向七郎，問道。  
「伯父您好，我是扇七郎，曾和正守先生一起共事過。這次和他回來過七夕！」爽朗的笑容一秒換上，在學校和家裡都眾星拱月的少爺兼家主，個人魅力無人能敵。輕易就讓修史接受了現狀：「原來是正守的朋友啊，真難得呢。請進請進。」  
「他只是工作上的夥伴啦。不是朋友。」正守一邊反駁，一邊脫下圍巾和外套，和行李一起拿進房，「你不是要去找良守？他房間在那，自便。」他對七郎說，又轉頭對冰浦等人喊道，「你們要找良守可以直接去他房間，他應該還沒睡。」

良守在自己房裡，滿心的彆扭與不悅。  
他當然還沒睡，聽到影宮他們來也不是說不高興。  
可是自己的哥哥，為什麼帶了扇七郎回來呢？為什麼能那麼乾脆的把扇七郎那渾蛋推過來給自己呢？

「可能因為我跟他說我也很久沒見到你了吧？」褐髮的死神抱歉的笑道：「只是個藉口而已，我沒想到他會順水推舟。」  
「那個也是很讓人生氣沒錯，不過重點還是你吧！」良守生氣的說：「明明能駕馭兩種不同類型的優秀女孩，為什麼偏偏還是選擇了那傢伙啊？」  
「你問我我也說不出來呢。良守君也是，為什麼放著雪村小姐那麼漂亮的優秀女孩不管，選擇了自己討厭的大哥呢？」  
「那不一樣好嗎？即使討厭，他也一直是我的目標，我也一直、注視著……啊。」良守愈說聲音愈小，像是不想示弱一樣，他清清喉嚨，試圖理直氣壯地望向扇七郎，「倒是你，一直都不把我大哥放在眼裡吧？忽然說喜歡，實在讓人不能相信啊。」  
「我才沒有不把他放眼裡，那都是一開始的事了吧。」扇七郎反駁道。

「不過良守說的也沒錯，你的喜歡確實滿不可靠的。」影宮環抱雙臂，「你可是扇本家的家主耶，總要生下正統繼承人的吧？這種前提下，是不可能和首領認真交往的。」他頓了下，「雖然良守和首領是兄弟，也是不太可能交往啦……」  
「不過，有血緣關係的好處就在這吧。」無視兩個正統繼承人在幾句話間變換的臉色，影宮分析著道，「即使不交往也不結婚，本來就是家人了，關係也不會斷。」  
「可是，首領看起來好像沒打算選擇誰的樣子？」冰浦吃著良守下午烤的巧克力餅乾，說。  
「選誰都是麻煩啊。」影宮把一塊餅乾丟進嘴裡，「先不論日本根本沒有同性婚姻，扇本家的家主，自己的弟弟，自己的下屬和同事，選來選去都這幾個，隨便哪個都不是普通的交往對象啊－－是我的話，還不如另外認識普通人，或乾脆在周遭選個女孩子。」  
「說的也是，而且首領又很喜歡逞強。」秋津思索著道，「如果出了什麼問題，一定都會自己扛下來吧。」

現在裝作若無其事，大概是最後的逃避了。

「首領，不想讓大家困擾吧。」冰浦小口嚼著餅乾，「可是雖然不想交往，但我覺得首領應該也是關心著大家的。」他語出驚人，「他有要我照顧良守。」  
「那不就只有關心良守而已嗎？」影宮吐槽道。  
「啊、這麼說，我想到了。」秋津用一手的拳頭敲了下另一手的手掌，「前陣子，刃鳥姊她們不是有給我們每人都買一些入冬要穿的衣服嗎？聽說是首領買的。」  
「不會吧？首領挑的？」影宮坐起身，「那些衣服品味挺好的欸？你確定他不是只出錢？」  
「聽說是和刃鳥姊她們幾個女生一起挑的，我也不是很清楚。」  
「唔……衣服品味，雖然有點在意，但還是先放一邊吧。」良守說：「總之，大哥現在的做法，就是不明說交往，只是關心大家而已吧？這樣太狡猾了吧。」  
到頭來，不也變成是大哥單方面照顧大家，卻沒有回報嗎？他不滿的說。

「是把我們當成什麼啦？只享受不付出的渣男嗎？」  
「首領不覺得沒收到回報吧？」秋津說：「他常說大家都很勤勞，是很棒的部下。」  
「而且你是弟弟，平常又對首領沒好臉色，他本來就對你沒有期待吧？」影宮嘲笑道。  
「就是這個沒有期待的感覺很氣人啊！」良守說，「好像篤定我們沒辦法符合期待一樣。」  
「既然這樣，以牙還牙不就得了。」一旁默默嗑掉五塊餅乾的七郎加入話題。  
「怎麼說？同樣對他不抱期待？」  
「不是不是、兩邊都不抱期待的話一切可就結束了喔？」七郎笑道：「我的意思是，既然他不明說，只是表達關心和照顧，那我們也這樣做不就得了？說不定他有天受不了就會做出決定了呢。即使不那樣，只要這種互相照顧的關係持續下去，不也和交往沒兩樣嗎？」

「嗯……說的也是呢。」影宮沉吟著分析，「這招對首領說不定意外有效。畢竟首領和良守和你這種習慣被照顧的人不同，大概比較不習慣單方面被照顧。」  
「這算是人情壓力嗎？」冰浦歪了歪頭。  
「沒那麼嚴重啦，這叫禮尚往來。」七郎擺擺手，「不管他最後有沒有做出決定，只要這麼做，這段關係即使沒有進展也能維持在一定程度，何樂而不為？」  
「……雖然你是個我行我素的高傲渾蛋，但這次倒是做的不錯。」良守說。  
「前半句的部分，我們彼此彼此啦。」七郎還以完美的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我愛大哥，所以希望大家都愛他。不過多人關係果然就，很容易貴圈真亂啊


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近因為有人討論所以更的特別勤快，知道要怎麼催更了吧ww

正守端著茶站在門外。  
要敲門的手慢慢縮了回去。  
他把茶端回廚房，收拾好回到房間，想著剛剛聽到的對話。

其實早就發覺了。周遭的幾個人，對他有著情愫。  
其實，並不能說不心動。  
弟弟、扇七郎、夜行的孩子和後輩，每個都是優秀的人。被優秀的人喜歡，總是令人高興的。  
尤其他一生，都在期待能被人所選。想成為誰的支柱、想由自己來守護什麼，這份心情大概，從他看著年幼弟弟手上的方印、不甘的疼痛佔據心房時，就已經註定了。  
但他知道的，他不能作那個伸出手的人。只有他，不能被沖昏頭。  
那些孩子還年輕，他們還不明白，不論是愛情還是倫理道德，在歲月磨損之下，重量都將不復以往。  
然而青春也是無法重來的。將最好的時光留給了不值得的人，誰能保證不會後悔呢？  
那個後悔，他擔不起。  
擔不起，卻也無法做到視而不見。不由自主地想回應，不能答應便想在別的地方做補償。  
答應或拒絕都做不到的自己，也真是個半吊子。  
把自己埋進帶有陽光溫度的被窩。他離家許久，這個房間早沒有他的氣息。  
睡意慢慢襲來，在熟悉又陌生的房裡，他閉上了眼。

隔天一早，幾個男孩還在房裡睡的酣甜－－昨晚熬夜暢談的結果。  
睡夢中的感官被什麼擾動，秋津鑽出了被窩。  
夏日使被窩帶上了燥熱，讓這件事變得容易了許多。  
烤魚的香味傳來。他循著味道找到餐廳，正守正擺放著餐點。  
「醒了？」他說，「爸爸幫我們準備了早餐，你們的份放在廚房保溫，想吃自己去拿。」

秋津端了烤魚和白飯回到位子。

「玉子燒一人兩塊，記得留下其他人的分啊。」正守一邊吃一邊叮嚀。  
「喔。」秋津夾了玉子燒和一點魚肉放進碗裡。魚肉鮮嫩，肉汁和白飯混合，淡淡的鹹味配上玉子燒的甜，是很有家常味道的一頓早餐。  
他吃了幾口，打破沉默，「首領，昨天的對話，都聽到了嗎？」

正守的動作頓了頓，「八成吧。」他說。  
在感官靈敏的混和妖面前，連掩飾都沒做的靠近，不可能不被發現。

「首領怎麼想的呢？」秋津問，「可以的話，大家都希望不給首領困擾。因為首領，大概是太體貼了吧，連拒絕都不明顯表現呢。明明是這麼複雜又沉重的情感。」  
「可是，繼續這樣下去，大家總有一天，會不滿於此吧。」這很難講下去，但秋津覺得自己必須說，「總有一天，會想要的更多。可能也會對首領造成壓力。」  
「所以首領，想拒絕的話，也沒關係的。」他溫和的說：「因為大家都很喜歡首領，也不想看到那樣的局面。」

正守沉默了。  
他慢慢咀嚼著，把嘴裡的食物嚥下去，然後才慢慢開口：「要說是想接受，大概也不算。可是，也沒辦法乾脆的拒絕。」  
「讓你看到這麼沒出息的一面，感覺真不好意思哪。」他自嘲的笑笑：「可是阿秀，喜歡也有分很多種的。我呢，即使不想和他們交往，也沒辦法就這樣拒絕。」

「我啊，並不覺得自己可以和包含自己弟弟在內的幾個男人交往。可是在我察覺到他們的親近和依賴是因為戀愛之前，我就已經接受了。」  
接受了那些親近，接受了那些關懷，讓那些美好進入自己生活，成為自己的一部分。  
而拒絕，就代表捨棄了這一部分的自己。  
「很難啊，阿秀。」他嘆道。

「我知道。首領也考慮了很多吧。」秋津低下頭，「可是首領，如果，他們有天提出了更多的要求，首領無法拒絕的話，又要怎麼回應呢？」  
「又或者，首領回應了，但他們覺得首領回應的不夠，那首領和他們又該怎麼辦呢？」  
「首領的心只有一個，他們每個的情感加在一起，首領能給出多少？哪天他們失望離去，首領又該如何自處呢？是不是會覺得這一切都是自己的責任？」

秋津抬頭，望向正守，「雖然首領說，不拒絕是因為自己接受了那些親近，所以無法割捨，看起來好像是為了自己。可是首領，您也在害怕吧？」  
害怕自己無法回應他們的要求，害怕因為這樣而失去這段關係。  
所以不敢接受，也不敢拒絕。

「那麼，撇開這些，首領想怎麼做呢？」秋津說，「如果不用擔心失去他們的話，首領想怎麼做呢？」  
正守愣了愣，笑了，「真的不用擔心的話，應該會和現在一樣吧？」  
「只要不用考慮背後的涵義，我也很喜歡和人親近的啊。」

出任務時幫忙帶點小禮物，閒暇時一起喝咖啡吃甜點，路上遇到了閒聊個兩句。  
如果他們想的話，牽手親吻之類的也還可以；如果可以隨時保有拒絕的退路就更好了。

「可是，不可能只會這樣吧？」正守的笑容黯淡下去，「不可能不用擔心的，阿秀。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 試著揣摩了一下大哥的心情  
> 當親近的人跑來求交往、而拒絕了就可能失去這段關係；而自己對這段關係的在乎，雖然還不到想跟對方交往的程度，但也沒辦法忍受就這樣失去對方。大概這樣的糾結吧  
> 但實際上我也只是個連單戀經驗都沒有的母胎單身人士啦，已經盡力啦！


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 晚上打字真的很容易因為疲憊而胡言亂語。如果角色看起來有那裡不對，全是我的錯。請見諒

「如果你是這麼想的話，就這樣也可以的。」  
良守端著早餐走進飯廳，坐下。  
「像朋友一樣，偶爾見面，喝杯茶聊聊天。如果這樣你比較自在，那就這樣。」他重複了一遍。  
正守看著他，皺起眉：「……這樣就夠了？」他問，「別騙自己，良守。」  
「……當然不夠。」良守咬牙，「可以的話，我當然也想做的更多。想要像戀人那樣牽手或、做其他的事。」  
「但你不想吧？」他低下頭。「這種關係很不正常、很沉重，我好歹還是知道的。」  
所以沒關係，如果必須這樣才能維持這段關係，那麼這樣就好。  
「沒關係的，大哥。」他說。

正守嘆了口氣。  
「既然沒關係，就別擺出那種臉啊。」他抬手，像是要揮去陰霾似的，揉亂了良守的頭髮，「想做什麼就說吧。」像放棄了什麼ㄧ般，他說：「想牽手還是其他的，想做什麼就說。我不想要的話會拒絕的，這你要有心理準備啊。」  
良守抬起頭，「真的、可以嗎？」十九歲的他處在大人與少年的交界，仍保留著少年的肆意卻已無法不顧慮他人，「大哥不會困擾嗎？」  
「困擾的話會告訴你的，不用擔心。」正守站起身，「只是，別扭曲自己的心意，不要騙自己，那不適合你，良守。」他將吃完的碗盤端起，進了廚房。

「對弟弟真好啊，墨村。」七郎不知何時站在那裏。  
「畢竟是弟弟啊，身為么弟的七郎君不懂吧？」正守隨口堵了回去。  
「那對身為么弟的我，墨村也能那樣對我嗎？」七郎往前一步，攔住將碗盤放好泡水後準備離去的正守。  
兩人之間的距離縮短至可稱親密的程度，二十幾歲的青年和正守的身高不相上下，吐息溫熱，正守迎上他的目光。

「良守他啊，如果我拒絕，應該是會尊重我的。」他說，「不只良守，我的部下也會。你確定你能做到和他們一樣，再來問我這個問題吧？」  
「成交！」七郎答應的乾脆，「那就這麼說定了。」  
「不用那麼驚訝吧？」沒錯過正守眼底一閃而逝的錯愕，他狡黠的笑道：「雖然我的家族事業可能讓我看起來不像會尊重人的人，但我可是很紳士的。」  
「……紳士是不會搶別人獵物後還嗆人的吧。」正守橫了他一眼。  
「啊～我道歉過很多次了欸，別老是翻舊帳啊！」

飯廳裡，秋津和良守默默地吃著飯。  
「這樣就好了嗎？」良守問，「沒問過影宮他們，就這樣決定了。」  
「沒什麼不好吧。」秋津說，「小閃他們啊，對首領的感情更像是親近依賴啦，八成是不想被你們搶走才追上來的吧。」  
「如果影宮是認真的，聽到這話會戳你吧。」良守笑了。  
「比起小閃，之前討伐總帥時，首領撿回夜行的那對兄妹，裡面的哥哥看起來還比較認真呢。」

「蛤？等等，那誰？我怎麼沒印象？」忽然冒出新的情敵，良守幾乎傻眼。  
「咦？良守不認識嗎？首領說你們之前見過面？」  
「即使有見面也是討伐那時候的事了吧！誰還記得啊！」良守不甘的咬著筷子，「那個臭大哥居然沒跟我說過－－」

「現在反悔還來得及喔。」和七郎一起回到飯廳的正守一臉戲謔的插嘴，「給你一個丟掉臭大哥重回美女懷抱的機會。」  
「才沒有要反悔！而且哪來的美女！」良守轉頭瞪向自己的兄長，「倒是你，那個什麼兄妹是怎麼回事？」  
「什麼那個，人家有名字的。」正守說，「哥哥叫遠，妹妹叫遙，之前是總帥的容器和魂藏。現在也在夜行。」  
「他們適應的不錯喔。」秋津補充道，「雖說還是沒辦法去一般的學校上學啦……」

「而且和剛適應不久的冰浦一樣，眼睛老是一直追著首領。」影宮踏入飯廳，尚帶睡意卻已開始嘴上不饒人，「首領真的很像雞媽媽之類的角色呢。」  
「想被雞媽媽修理嗎？」正守和善的笑著問。  
「居然不否認喔。」一旁默默進來默默吃飯的七郎終於插了句。

飯廳的喧嘩隔著門，顯得朦朧而甜蜜。  
被窩裡的冰浦閉著眼，微笑緩緩揚起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後選了個進可攻退可守的交往(?)形式，一切都是因為作者想吃糖而亂掰的，請不要認真。然後他們什麼時候才要開始戀愛(問你啊  
> 角色的年齡我是用初登場時的年紀+漫畫後期的增長+這篇文章設定的4年後去算。以良守來說，初登場時國二14歲，漫畫後期升一年級就國三15，再加4就19。正守則是初登場21，和良守一樣長一年22，再加4=26這樣

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然總叫他大哥，但他在漫畫裡才21歲左右呢。真年輕啊


End file.
